Giratina
|} Giratina (Japanese: ギラティナ Giratina) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokémon, it has a second forme activated by giving Giratina a Griseous Orb to hold, or while it is in its home, the Distortion World. Its original forme, Altered Forme, will then become Origin Forme. Giratina's Origin Forme was officially revealed in early February 2008. In Origin Forme, Giratina is the game mascot of . Along with and , it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing . Biology in the anime]] Giratina is a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head has a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. In its Altered Forme, it has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws. These wings can change shape as if it's a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and clawed. In its Origin Forme, it takes on a serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Its legs are reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail. While in Origin Forme, the three gold half-rings can grip objects. The horns on its head are now facing the back, and the black vertical stripe is broken into pieces and runs all the way down its body. It can only be in its Origin Forme when in its home, the Reverse World, or when holding a Griseous Orb. Giratina is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. When in its Origin Forme, it is able to pass through dimensions at will, however, it will turn back to its Altered Forme due to the gravity change from the Reverse World. It does so by emitting a whirlwind from its mouth which creates a portal. It also seems to have a connection to reflective objects, such as mirrors and pools of water. Reflections embody the concept of the Reverse World. Giratina is a highly aggressive and territorial Pokémon protective of its home. Legends claim that Giratina appears in cemeteries and that it supposedly lives in a world on the reverse side. It was said to be banished for violence. Giratina is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Giratina (movie) made its debut in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In the movie, Giratina ambushes and drags into the Reverse World in order to exact revenge against the Temporal Pokémon for causing damage to its home during its fight with some time before. Zero attempts to copy Giratina's powers in order to take control over the Reverse World. Throughout the movie, Giratina takes on its Origin Forme whenever it is in the Reverse World, and its Altered Forme whenever it is in the real world. Giratina makes a second appearance in the twelfth movie alongside , , and . Other Giratina appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, along with the other members of its trio, the Tao trio, the Eon duo, , , and . Minor appearances Giratina made its TV debut in Try for the Family Stone! as an illusion. Giratina appeared in Meowth's boss fantasy in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!. In Pokémon Generations ]] ]] Giratina appeared in The New World. It appeared when Cyrus tried to destroy the world and recreate it. It freed and from the Red Chain and took Cyrus to the Distortion World. In the manga In the movie adaptations Giratina appears in . Much like in the movie, it attacks Dialga and drags it into the Reverse World, and later is hunted by Zero. It reappeared in , where it alongside Dialga and Palkia to face off against Arceus. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] ]] Giratina first appeared in the , where it used its tentacles to drag , , and Cyrus into the Distortion World. Giratina serves as the main antagonist in the . It had been chasing Paka and Uji endlessly in the Distortion World until it had taken Dialga, Palkia and Cyrus hostage. It then landed in the Pokémon world location of Eterna City and caused a rampage. Giratina concluded the rampage by targeting with its signature , although took the hit for him. Reg responded to its Trainer's loss by helping change between its Formes to attack Giratina. Giratina was forced to retreat, and Charon followed it into the Distortion World. Upon arrival, Giratina was challenged by Volkner and , but quickly ended the resistance of their and . Eventually, Giratina fought Dialga, Palkia and Reg all at once inside the Distortion World. After Charon's flying craft was destroyed, he decided to retreat by commanding Giratina to fly him out of the Distortion World. However, Charon and Giratina were impeded by a from Cynthia's as soon as they arrived back in the Pokémon world. After Charon's arrest by Looker, Giratina rose again and tried to ambush but Volkner's Electivire and Flint's Magmortar finished it off. Giratina was forced to return to the Distortion World on Dialga and Palkia's command. In the , Giratina was created in the Sinjoh Ruins, along with Dialga and Palkia, by ' creation process, which was forced by Team Rocket's Four Generals. Knowing that the creation process would threaten the Johto region, Team Rocket's true leader returned with Lance and Pryce to keep the creation trio at bay while tried to calm Arceus down. Giratina was kept at bay by Giovanni and . Once Arceus was eventually becalmed, Giratina went back to the Distortion World. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga A Giratina appeared in ABM02 under the ownership of Manabu Kazuo. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta bonded with Giratina after battling it in the Distortion World. After realizing it wanted to fight, Hareta teamed up with Giratina and fought his friends in a friendly battle. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Giratina appeared in PBK5 where it fought against Yū Shirogane and lost. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Giratina debuted in PMDP48 of . Another one appeared in PMDP57 where it was flying by. Giratina appeared in PMHGSS20 where it battled Red's Clefairy but fled after Clefairy didn't use any actual attacks. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Altered Forme Giratina appears as a Poké Ball summon. It will use to cause a whirlwind. It also causes damage on contact. Trophy information NA: This Ghost/Dragon-type Pokémon is a resident of the Distortion World. When it is given a Griseous Orb, it'll change into its Origin Forme. Its Dragon Breath attack can catch fighters in a powerful, damaging tornado. If you're on the receiving end, be careful it doesn't carry you right off the stage PAL: Also called the Renegade Pokémon, Giratina lives in a dimension known as the Distortion World. It has two forms, and will only be seen in its Origin Forme in our world if it's holding a Griseous Orb. Its Dragon Breath attack creates a powerful tornado that not only damages you, but can carry you off the stage! Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Giratina is the guardian of the Rock Horn. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (only one)}} ) (only one)}} |} |} }} (requires ), }} |} |} }} and in party) (only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Ticket for releasing , , , and Password }} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=''Altered Forme'': Wonder Area: Haunted Playland (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale Origin Forme: Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 14: Stage 10 (Origin Forme only)}} |} |} In events |10/12 Giratina|Korean|South Korea|100 |September 14 to October 6, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|English|Europe, the Americas, Oceania, and South Africa|100 |September 27 to October 12, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|French|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 27 to October 12, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|German|Europe|100 |September 27 to October 12, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|Italian|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 27 to October 12, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|Spanish|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 27 to October 11, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina}} |Summer 2013 Giratina|English|United States|100 |September 30 to October 20, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Giratina_2}} |Dahara City Giratina|All|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Giratina}} |Dahara City Giratina|Korean region|Online|100|November 26, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Dahara City Giratina}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Altered Forme Origin Forme Pokéathlon stats Altered Forme Origin Forme Type effectiveness Altered Forme Origin Forme Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution or Griseous Orb |item1=Griseous Orb |sprite2=487Giratina-Altered |forme2=Altered Forme |loc2= }} Sprites Trivia in ]] in ]] * Giratina has many differences from the other members of its trio: ** It is the only member with form differences. ** It is the only member without any double resistances. ** Its HP is its highest stat rather than Special Attack. ** It does not have a timespace orb in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (the Griseous Orb is introduced in Pokémon Platinum). ** It is met at level 70 in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl while the other members are met at level 47. This is reversed in Pokémon Platinum. ** It is separated from the other members of its group in the Pokédex by and . ** It is the only member with a catch rate of 3, and the only one without a 100% recruit rate in the Mystery Dungeon series. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Giratina. * Giratina has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. ** Giratina is tied with for the highest HP base stat of all Ghost-type Pokémon. * In Pokémon Platinum, Giratina is the only Pokémon to come out from above the screen during the start of the battle. * In Pokémon Platinum, when battled in the Distortion World it does not have a shadow until it uses or breaks out of a Poké Ball. * Giratina is the only Pokémon that appears last in a regional Pokédex listing that is not an event-exclusive Pokémon. * Giratina is the only Legendary Pokémon that can be obtained in all five of the Generation IV core series handheld games. * In , the second frame of Giratina's Altered Forme sprite was changed, but the static sprite remained the same. ** This sprite is also present in Pokémon Platinum's data, but is unused. * In Pokémon Platinum, when encountered in the Distortion World the unique message "The Distortion World's Giratina appeared" is displayed. However, it is still a wild Pokémon. * In , in the The Battle Between Legendary Pokémon, Fantina has an Origin Forme Giratina without a Griseous Orb. * Altered Forme Giratina is the heaviest Ghost-type Pokémon and also the heaviest Dragon-type Pokémon. ** Origin Forme Giratina is the tallest Pokémon. Origin Giratina may be based on Seta, a giant centipede, from the Japanese fairytale, " ", which was said to prey on dragon hatchlings and be as large as a mountain. Giratina's Altered Forme is also possibly based on a , and its Origin Forme may be based on a . In its Altered Forme, Giratina's wings may be based on a bat's, and its body has an insect-like, six-legged feature, but its posture is similar to a . Its Origin Forme has a body similar to a serpent, while the six protrusions on its body may be based on a 's stinger or legs. This Forme also shares physical traits with the , a -like creature with wings but no legs. Both formes may also be based on the . In interviews Junichi Masuda and Takeshi Kawachimaru did with , they said that Giratina and the Distortion World were created to be personifications of .Junichi Masuda & Takeshi Kawachimaru Talk 'Pokemon Platinum', Particle Physics, Bridges, And More! - G4tv.com In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Cynthia also states this. Name origin Giratina may be a combination of (a type of red ), , or girare (Italian for to wander around); and プラチナ purachina (Japanese for ). In other languages , , or ''guillotine, and |de=Giratina|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |fr=Giratina|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Giratina|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Giratina|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=기라티나 Giratina|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=騎拉帝納 / 骑拉帝纳 Qílādìnà|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=騎拉帝納 Geihlādainaahp|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |ru=Гиратина Giratina|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Giratina (movie) * Creation trio Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Giratina fr:Giratina it:Giratina ja:ギラティナ pl:Giratina zh:骑拉帝纳